


[podfic] Growth (Or Else)

by lilypods (atamascolily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Family, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/lilypods
Summary: “What did youdoto it?” Han asks, horrified.Leia has no idea, but she isn't about to admit that.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] Growth (Or Else)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Growth (Or Else)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073934) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



Title: Growth (Or Else)

Author: blackkat

Read by: atamascolily

Warnings: none

Length: 00:10:04

Download link: [here](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/atamascolily_podfics/Growth_Or_Else.mp3); thanks to [KLCtheBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm) for hosting!


End file.
